Precisa se de um álibi
by Sabaku no Y
Summary: O que seria o amor? Seria algo ilusório e sofrível?Acredito que seja apenas uma mera justificativa para praticar o mais puro e mundano hedonismo. Parece que eles também concordam com isso ::ONESHOT:: UA:: NejixTenten ::


**N/A: Esta fic é UA e é Oneshot.**

"_**Precisa-se de um álibi!"**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

"_**Não deixo você ouvir o que te traz sofrimento"**_

**Provas de amor – Titãs.**

**-**

**-**

Entrou no carro e deixou que a escuridão o guiasse pelas ruas da cidade. As luzes que iluminavam placas e letreiros aos poucos foram se apagando. A madrugada já dava as boas vindas e ele ainda não sabia para onde ir. Talvez qualquer lugar seria legal ou indiferente, chato ou cansativo, não importava como seria classificado ou não, seria um lugar.

O sobretudo preto que usava evitava que o frio intenso atingisse o corpo do moreno e o cachecol, evitava que a marca dos lábios fosse mostrada. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos compridos e os ajeitou. O vento cortante fazia com que eles se desalinhassem. Não tinha paradeiro e entrou no primeiro bar que viu.

Deixou o casaco preto na recepção e tirou o cachecol. O ambiente era ameno e não necessitava da mesma proteção que o ar livre lá fora. Sentou num banquinho em frente ao balcão e esperou que o atendessem e nessa espera se colocou a observar os detalhes alaranjados das paredes do lugar. Em cada faixa da parede existia uma pequena luminária, fato que o fez a achar o lugar confortável. Bem, pelo menos, receptivo ao seu estado.

Despertou do transe quando uma jovem o olhou e o "acordou".

- Hey, posso ajudar? – perguntou, percebendo o olhar distante do moço.

Neji a olhou e pareceu querer a ajuda, mas descartou a hipótese ao ver quantas pessoas ainda entravam no lugar e também imaginou que a pobre garçonete devia escutar as lamentações dos clientes toda hora e todo dia.

- Um whisky – disse, baixando os olhos.

Assim que a jovem o entregou o copo, pediu por mais algumas pedras de gelo.

- Está tentando se congelar? – perguntou, irônica.

- Seria melhor se estivesse congelado – suspirou.

- Que tal tirar as roupas e sair lá fora? – brincou, enquanto entregava a dose para ele.

- Já foram muitas emoções para um só dia – disse, bebendo do copo.

- Muitas emoções são curadas com álcool – sorriu ela.

- Então estou em tratamento – suspirou, colocando a mão para trás da cabeça e a escorregando para o pescoço, onde a pousou, enquanto observava o copo ao meio.

- Problemas? – perguntou ela, secando alguns copos.

- Alguns, nada que uma estranha deva saber – disse, dando outro gole.

- Foi traído? – perguntou, sorrindo.

- Trocado – respondeu, colocando o copo em cima do balcão e se debruçando sobre ele.

- Poderia dizer que seus problemas fossem de cunho sexual – disse, colocando outra dose para O Hyuuga.

- E que tipo de problema sexual eu teria? Não ter me assumido? – perguntou, bebendo outro gole.

- Considerando a marca de batom no seu pescoço, concluo que não é gay para se assumir – disse, limpando a mancha.

- A marca é um pedido de desculpas.

- Pedido ridículo – disse, caçoando. - Não faço por ser legal, mas por ter uma moça na mesa te olhando – continuou, indicando o lugar.

Assim que o moço virou as costas e olhou para o lugar indicado, viu uma jovem de cabelos presos em coques e olhos castanhos. Tão castanhos que lembravam uma barra de chocolate. Assim que percebeu que o jovem a olhara, retirou o olhar para disfarçar.

- Não pareceu querer que eu a olhe – disse, voltando a atenção para a atendente.

- Não me pareceu querer contar seus problemas – comentou, arqueando as sobrancelhas. – Mas me contou.

- Acha que tenho algum ânimo para isso? – perguntou, encabulado.

- De acordo com as expressões faciais dela, tenho certeza de que ela não ganhou na loteria – comentou, o encorajando.

- Cobra por envolver pessoas em assuntos complexos? – questionou, já se levantando.

- Deveria, pois ninguém me paga após o divertimento – riu, fazendo sinal para que ele fosse ao encontro da morena.

E ele foi. Chegou próximo da mesa onde a jovem tomava um copo grande e fumegante que parecia café.

- Posso? – perguntou ele, puxando a cadeira.

- Claro – respondeu ela, corando.

- Nada como uma bebida quente – disse, se referindo ao copo dela.

- E ainda existe quem as quer frias – disse, apontando os gelos no copo dele.

- Prazer, Hyuuga Neji.

- Mitsashi Tenten – respondeu, apertando a mão dele.

- Trabalha aqui perto? – perguntou ele.

- Não, na verdade nunca vim a esse lugar – disse ela. – E você?

- Não e nunca estive aqui antes – respondeu. – Costuma sair em noites frias para beber café?

- Problemas nos fazem querer sair – respondeu, timidamente.

- E nos fazem querer beber – concluiu, levantando o copo de whisky e batendo de leve no de café dela.

- Bares são sinônimos de desencantos – brincou ela.

- Assim como amores são sinônimos de bebida – completou ele. – A principio te levam ao paraíso e depois ao inferno – comentou.

A moça sorriu e nada falou, deixando ele meio perdido. Ter uma aproximação era a idéia dele, mas uma pequena timidez podia ser notada. Trocou os copos e aconselhou a experimentar a bebida.

- Quer me levar ao paraíso e depois ao inferno? – sorriu ela.

- Somente ao paraíso – disse ele.

- Me esqueço que só se vai ao inferno se existir amor – disse ela.

- E o que o amor te causou? – perguntou, interessado.

- Problemas – sorriu. – Na verdade, o fim de um relacionamento – abriu, ela.

- Seria mais fácil se não existisse o amor – concluiu, chegando mais próximo da morena. – Mas ainda acho que o desejo deve continuar – arriscou, levando um dos dedos ao encontro do rosto dela.

Ela recebeu o carinho e não se pronunciou contra. Os olhos brancos dele pararam sobre os dela e por alguns segundos pareceram querer não se desgrudar. Por mais gostosa que fosse a sensação dos frios dedos dele percorrer-lhe as bochechas, ele ainda era um desconhecido e ela já havia dado liberdade para uma aproximação um tanto mais ousada. O que deveria ser uma mera conversa de bar em meados da madrugada já estava se tornando algo mais.

Mas qual o problema? Um relacionamento que acabara e uma troca de pares? Situações diferentes, mas com rejeitados em comum. Tão comum que parecia que o moço a sua frente era bem mais conhecido. Descartou a hipótese ao voltar aos olhos dele, com certeza não esqueceria aquele olhar se já o tivesse visto antes.

Os longos cabelos escorriam pela roupa e fez com que ela puxasse e tentasse por uma mecha em ordem.

- Eles tendem a ficarem só mais desarrumados – comentou, enquanto desceu a mão e provou o café dela.

- Cafeína e álcool não seriam boas misturas – aconselhou, ela.

- Ainda que não façam bem, mal também não farão – sorriu, levantando da cadeira e puxando a mão da moça.

- Aonde pretende me levar? – perguntou, confusa.

- Para te fazer bem e não te dar amor – sorriu, malicioso.

- E se eu não te fizer bem e retribuir com amor? – provocou, pegando a bolsa na alça da cadeira.

- Mal não me fará e prometo livrá-la de amar – retribuiu, deixando o dinheiro em cima da mesa e puxando a mão da jovem com força e rapidez para deixarem o local.

Assim que apanhou o casaco no rol de entrada, prensou o corpo da jovem na parede e de lá tomou os lábios dela com avidez.

O gosto da bebida se misturava ao do café e fazia com que ambos tocassem as línguas com mais vontade. Um buscava encontrar algo no outro, ainda que ambos tivessem o mesmo gosto. Tão diferente e tão igual.

Desceu os lábios para o pescoço dela e de lá começou a mordiscar e brincar com a língua, arrancando alguns suspiros da morena. Em pouco tempo, os coques que estavam presos se soltaram. O ambiente semi-claro permitia que o clima intenso perdurasse.

O que não permitiu que se estendesse por mais foi o corpo dele. Sentiu as mãos dela o puxarem e passarem por sua nuca e cabelos, arranhando de leve e mordiscando seu pescoço. Já não suportaria muito tempo.

Existia a necessidade de proximidade e ela logo tomou conta. Com a mesma velocidade que a puxou da mesa, a levou até o carro e de lá foram até o apartamento dele. Passaram pela recepção e receberam alguns olhares maliciosos dos vigias, mas não se importavam, não estavam se agarrando ainda que as marcas vermelhas espalhadas por pescoços e colos denunciassem. O caminho feito pelo elevador tornou-se demasiadamente longo e não puderam esperar para se tocarem.

Ao abrir o feixe da blusa feminina, viu o elevador parar. Estavam em casa e mais alguns passos estariam na cama. Saiu com a jovem agarrada ao seu pescoço e com o dobro de tempo para percorrer o caminho. Paravam a todo momento para explorarem os mistérios um do outro. Com dificuldade, abriu a porta e permitiu que ambos entrassem.

As roupas foram sendo jogadas pela casa e o corpo da moça conduzido até a cama. Aos poucos as intimas peças foram tiradas.

O corpo dele subiu sobre o dela e dali passaram a se conhecer melhor.

-

-

Amanheceu e as luzes invadiam o quarto, despertando os adormecidos. Ela acordou primeiro e vasculhou um banheiro e lá se arrumou. Deixaria a casa, mas não encontrou as chaves da porta. Mas nem que tivesse encontrado sairia. Ao observar por cima das mesas e estantes, voltou para o quarto onde não o encontrou. O cheiro do café a conduziu.

Com um certo embaraço, entrou na cozinha e viu o jovem usando apenas uma calça. Não deixou de sorrir ao lembrar que já o havia tocado. E ele ao vê-la vestida, fechou a cara. Era bem melhor a ver sem roupas. Desmanchou a cara feia ao pensar isso.

- Com açúcar ou sem? – perguntou ele.

- Sem – respondeu, já pegando a xícara.

- Seu café parecia doce ontem – lembrou ele.

- Depende do dia – sorriu.

- Então hoje não lhe pareço agradável? – deduziu.

- Ainda não se completaram vinte e quatro horas de convivência juntos – disse e sorriu.

- É... Talvez deva existir mesmo o tal amor – se convenceu ele.

- E também o tal desejo – continuou maliciosa, bebendo o restante e colocando a xícara na pia.

Caminhou até a sala e pegou a bolsa, sendo acompanhada por ele. Finalmente viu as chaves e ele girou a maçaneta. Ela saiu e ele a olhou a.

- Então é isso... – disse, confusa. – Tchau – sorriu ela.

- Tchau – respondeu ele.

Ao esperar o elevador subir, viu que o moço ainda esperava fora do apartamento a observando.

- Acha que pode visitar o paraíso outras vezes? – perguntou ele.

- Enquanto não houver amor – respondeu e piscou.

O olhou e sorriu uma ultima vez. Assim que as portas do elevador se abriram, entrou apertando o botão para descer até a saída do prédio. Era hora de voltar para casa e prosseguir caminhada pelo mundo terreno, mesmo sabendo que o portal que liga os dois mundos a estaria aguardando.

Saiu do elevador e cumprimentou os vigias com um belo sorriso, enquanto ajeitava melhor os coques. O bom humor era fruto de uma noite que a jovem considerou fantástica e que não precisou sofrer para ter. Não havia amor e isso era realmente muito bom.

Eles tinham desejo e sexo. E isso era mais que suficiente.

_**XXXX**_

_**Yo!! **_

_**Eis uma perversão da minha mente, yeah!! Para que o amor, não é mesmo??**_

_**Espero que gostem!**_

_**Amo vcs!**_

_**Ops... eu rejeito o amor!! Então o correto é: Eu simpatizo com vcs...heheuheuheu assim é melhor, concordam??**_

_**Kissus e dêem GO!**_


End file.
